Ocean Wind
by ItsATwilightThing13
Summary: Bella Swan was adopted by charlie and renee after being found in the woods one day. When Bella meets Edward, she knows he's something different, but Bella is also hiding a secret of her own.Full summary inside!Rated M for abuse,language and sexual content
1. Back where we started

I took a deep breath.

Then let it all out.

I was at the Scottsdale Phoenix Air port, standing next to my twin sister Tayler, and behind us was my adoptive mother Renee, and her new husband Phil. Tayler and I were just boarding a plane to visit our adoptive father, Charlie who just happened to live in Forks, Washington the most rainiest place in the U.S. Great.

Tayler grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps to the plane, I guess not wanting me to trip and fall. We took our seats and I stared out the window, saying goodbye to Phoenix for the last time. We were going back to Forks, back to Charlie, back to where it all started.

My name is Isabella Swan, once had the name of Katniss Everdeen, and this is my story.


	2. Why Daddy?

chapter 2! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (But i wish i did! put it on my christmas list?)

* * *

We've been on the plane for maybe an hour and Tayler was already sleeping silent at my side. Planes didn't make her nervous like they did me, but of course there was the fact that I was practically blind. All that I could see was like a sonogram, white, black and fuzzy; the white and black helped me to know what color every thing was. Like when you see a person that has a pale face, to me there face was practically white, same for black. But at least this allows me to see enough to know where I'm going and not have to use a stupid cane. The bad thing is ,is that I'm horribly clumsy that I'm practically handicapped.

When I was normal, still pretty much human, my hair had be a beautiful strait white color, like a bleach blondes but not fake looking. I also had ice blue eyes; I used to look exactly like my sister and mom. But then I developed this "mystery disease" and my hair turned to a very dark brown, and apparently do did my eyes, and I went blind. Some doctors say I may even die because something has gone horribly wrong with me, just like my mother who, (from what I told them), had died from an unknown disease. Though I know what mom died from, as I know the reasons of why I'm changing.

_Flashback_

_What was wrong with me? Here I sat at my dresser in front of a mirror running a brush through my hair. It was turning a weird muddy brown starting from the roots of my hair. _

_I sighed. My eyes burned and tingled and my vision was getting blurrier by the minute._

_All of a sudden there was a loud bang coming from my door, and my father, King Stephen, came walking through the doors followed by a few of his guards, all wearing a hard look on their face. _

"_Father?" I asked, my voice trembling._

_All of a sudden, he grabbed me by my hair, dragging me across the room towards the bathroom as I screamed in pain. What was he doing?_

"_Stop! Stop, daddy! Stop!" I screamed in pain as he kept dragging me towards the bathroom, tearing out my hair. _

" _Don't call me that again!" He growled in my ear._

_All of a sudden he grabbed my dress and tore it away in one swift move, along with my corset. I felt bare and vulnerable in front of him, no one had ever seen me naked except my mother, sister, and my maid. Father didn't seem to care less as he roughly grabbed me by my arm and threw me across the room towards the tub. I felt my head slam against the blue tile walls, and could feel a warm wetness running through my hair. _

_I collapsed in the bathtub, with a thud. I could see my blood running down from the walls, and it just made me even more dizzier. I clumsily tried to crawl from the bathtub, and get out of there, but then hands were grabbing me by the arms and pulling me down into the tub. I looked up to see that it was Daddy's guards who were holding me down, and could see daddy hovering over me, a scary, hard expression on his face. I watched as he leaned down and turned on the cold water._

"_Aaahhh!" I yelped as the cold water hit my face. I writhed around trying to get away from the strong hands as I struggled to breath. Was he trying to drown me?!?!_

_I felt a hand connect to my face, in a hard slap. I stopped struggling and layed there stunned. Had father just slapped me? I then felt a strong hand grab my jaw, by now I was crying, begging him to stop._

"_Shut it, you little bitch," He growled shaking my head back and fourth. _

_I kept screaming, but then all of a sudden father stuffed a rag down my throat, nearly choking me. _

"_Wouldn't want to wake your sister now, would we?" he said._

_My cries muffled now, I watched as he withdrew a knife from his belt. I stared in horror, what was he going to do?_

"_Father." Dad said gruffly._

_Our town priest came forward, who I hadn't noticed standing behind my father before._

_The water had now fully filled the tub, so only my head was out of the icy cold water. The priest turned off the water and then positioned himself at the opposite side of the tub, while my father on the other side. To my dismay the priest also held a knife, exactly like the one my father held. They both started slicing my skin, small tiny cuts all over my body. _

_I sobbed, muffled by the rag hoping someone would here and save me. My body stung all over from the cuts and a sick stream of blood trailed from the cuts making the water a light red color. I thrashed, trying to get out of the grips of the guards, to no avail. Then both my father and the priest grabbed each of my hands and positioned the knives at my wrists. I stared in horror as the both started chanting._

" _In the beginning was the word, as the word was with God, and the word was God. Lord even the Devil are subject under us through, thy name." They said with such conviction, it left me speechless. _

_Then out of nowhere the both opened there eyes, counted to 3 aloud and dug the blades into each of my wrists making a huge gash that would surely leave a scar._

"_Gahhaahahhahah! Kutose and cointose and quinses ty wishes, louse to kines of lingtoess litens!" I screamed, my teeth cutting through the rag._

_My voice sounded like to distinct voices put together, one in low pitch the other in high, I didn't even know what I said, but I was sure it was a curse in some other language._

_The look on their faces, might have even been funny if it hadn't been in such horrible situations. Then the guards released me and I tumbled out of the blood red water my cuts still bleeding making a huge bloody mess on my wooden floor. Every part of my body ached and stung, I screamed in agony. Then I felt Fathers hand in my hair and start to drag me out of the room, I writhed and shrieked but only managed to bang my head against the mirror, leaving a huge mess of glass on the floor cutting into my skin, at one point I even got free from Fathers hold but slipped on my own blood and landed face first on the floor. He then grabbed me by the ankles his hands, squeezing hard, and dragged me across the room without another word._

_I clawed at the wood, leaving nails marks in it as he kept on dragging me across the room. _

"_Stop! Please someone help me!" I screamed. _

_Father grabbed me up by my underarms and then slammed his knee into my stomach, making me gasp in pain. He grabbed my robe and quickly rapped it around me, while I was still holding my stomach. I tried to grab onto the walls and get away but the only thing I did was leave bloody handprints all over the wall. _

_I cried, and wailed. Why hasn't anybody came for me? Surely someone should have heard my cries for help by now._

_Just then Gale, my older step brother, turned the corner down the hall._

"_Katniss!" He yelled. _

_Then his face drained of color when he saw me and stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Gale!" I yelled, reaching my hand out to him. _

_Gale only paused for a moment, then charged, racing towards me. But the guards were faster and slammed into him, pinning him down onto the ground. But Gale was still fighting, and then the guards started throwing punches to his face, each blow marking into his face, as he desperately tried to fight back._

"_Gale! NO! Stop, your hurting him!" I screeched, but was ignored._

"_Keep him down, until I get rid of this," My father spat, nodding his head towards me._

"_Yes, sir." Both guards said, as they kept on punching Gale, who was nearly laying unconscious on the floor._

_I was now sobbing as Father towed me through the castle, my home, the once loving place that always made me feel safe now felt like it was haunted, cloaking each step I took towards the entrance. _

_We finally got there, and with one final look, he opened the door and threw me outside. I landed in the mud, wincing as I felt the dirt sling into my cuts. I still didn't get how I haven't bled to death yet, with the slices in my wrists, and two bloody head wounds._

_Father glared down at me as I shrank away in fear. _

"_Listen hear you little slut!" he growled. _

"_If I __**EVER**__ see you around here again, make no mistake, I __**WILL **__kill you!" He sneered._

_I looked up and stared in horror. What had happened to him? Yesterday he had acted like any normal dad, concerned about his daughters illness, and now here he was, after horribly abusing me, throwing me out of the house and was threatening my life! Where would I go? I was only 16!_

"_You got that?" He snapped._

_I nodded meekly, unable to speak._

"_Good." he said._

_Just as he was about to slam the door, I saw Clove, my twin sister, staring at me in horror, her arm outstretched towards me. She took a step towards me._

"_Katn--" Then the door was slammed shut leaving me out in the cold winter wind._

"_Why Daddy?" Was all I could say._

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella, Bella!" Taylor whispered to me, shaking me by my shoulder gently.

I hadn't realized I'd been gripping the armrests so hard, that they looked like they were about to snap. I gradually relaxed my hands and sighed, slumping into my seat.

"Its O.K. Bella, the past is the past, we've got our future and we don't need any of them." she said, smiling hugely at me, trying to cheer me up I guessed.

"Your right, Tay," I said smiling slightly.

She laughed.

"Out by sixteen, or dead at a scene, but together forever." My sister said holding out her hand, repeating a little poem we had made together, when we were thirteen the year our mother passed away.

"You bet." I said smiling wholeheartedly now, grabbing her hand.

I now relaxed and layed back in my seat, preparing for a nice _long_ nap.

"Attention passengers, we are now nearing the Port Angeles airport, please take your seat, and prepare to get off. Have a nice evening, thank you." the speaker went off.

"Well, hell." Was all I had to say.

* * *

how did ya like it? This was a really LONG chapter! whoo, my fingers are cramping! some of you may have noticed that some of the names in this story are from The Hunger Games, but this is NOT a crossover! just using some of the names. ;) PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!

~Dani :)


	3. Examination by Dr Yummy

Chapter 3! o i forgot to put up my full summary in chapter 1, so here it is:

Bella Swan was found in the woods one day of La Push beach along with her twin sister Taylor. Doctors say there is something horribly wrong with her, and know one knows why she is changing... Except her, and she is bound to keeping it a secret. But when she meets mysterious Edward everything changes. She is strangley attracted to him, as he is to her. Will she be able to keep her secret contained, or will all hell break loose? Twilight with a twist.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But can i borrow Edward???

* * *

We were heading down to the hospital for my check-up. I wasn't very excited about because hospitals meant doctors, and doctors meant _needles. _ugh.

When we'd landed in Port Angeles, Charlie had been waiting for us in the cruiser. I didn't like riding with Charlie, one because it was just awkward, and two because it was just embarrassing having to be driven around by the chief of police in his cruiser with blue and red light blaring at the hood. But Charlie had given me a surprise this afternoon, he'd bought me a truck! A nice sturdy, big truck for me! Sure it was like 50 yrs old and couldn't go past 60 miles per hour on it but, o well. Renee had never gotten me a car because she said with my "disease" and not being able to see very well she said I couldn't drive, and bought Taylor a car instead.

We were now just parking in the hospital parking lot, Charlie had driven us saying he didn't want either of us driving right after getting any kind of medication, and as I slammed the door shut I sighed, (at least it wasn't raining, thank goodness), looking at the old hospital, the one I had been taken to multiple of times when I'd first been found in that forest with Taylor.

"Some things never change do they?" Taylor muttered under her breath, looking the hospital up and down.

I smiled, but ignored her comment and proceeded into the hospital. While Charlie talked to the women at the desk about our appointment, I shifted nervously from foot to foot as my enhanced hearing and smell took in everything around me. Since I was blind, all my other senses were enhanced, except for eye sight of course, and it made it a lot more easier to get around; but Taylor also had enhanced senses but she wasn't blind, only because she was what I was, a freak. Only I was the freak among the freaks.

I sighed again, and me and Taylor were escorted to a examination room in the back of a hospital. Great. Last time I was taken to the examination room here in Forks I was forced to strip out of my clothes while the doctors checked my body of all the wounds; no part of my body was left unsearched. The doctors were most concerned about all the cuts and bruises on my wrists, along with the bullet sized whole in my left shoulder, but I told them that, that was a different story that I didn't like to talk about--with anybody, even my sister.

As we entered the examination room we realized no one was in here so we just took a seat on one of the beds. I was fine with the comfortable silence between us and didn't want that to change any time soon, but Taylor had other plans.

"So…. Who do you think is going to be feeling us up to day?" she said nonchalantly.

"Taylor?!?" I said flabbergasted at her choice of words.

"What? Its true." she said, a wide smile on her face.

"I think you need to learn to trust your doctors a little more." I said trying to conceal the smile I was fighting, and failing.

"You can't trust anything with a cock Bells, I thought ya learned that by now." She chuckled.

"Language." I scolded.

"O.K. mom." sarcasm thick in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, right when a gorgeous doctor walked in, from what I could make out with my sight I could tell he had light hair and was _very _pale. But what I could also tell was that he looked like a sculpted goddess, each facial feature was perfect. He had a strait nose, a nice jaw line… wow, just… wow.

"Hello ladies," He said in a nice musical voice, that also sounded slightly amused, which made me question if he had heard our earlier conversation.

I glanced over at Taylor and surely enough she was looking him up and down, her eyes missing nothing.

"My name is Dr. Cullen and-"

"Dr. Yummy" Taylor muttered under her breath, while I nudged her with my elbow into her ribs. 'ow,' she mouthed to me.

Dr. Cullen gave Taylor a weird look, saying he heard Taylor's comment, and of course she blushed, but not a flaming blush like I would have given if I was in her situation.

"Like I said, I'm Dr. Cullen and I will be your doctor from now on." he said with a smile.

"Hello." We both mumbled shyly.

He chucked and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a file and quickly scanned it.

"Well, your files says you two have been admitted to this hospital before multiple of times, due to weekly check ups, am I correct?" He said, still scanning the file.

"Yes." We said again, our voices matching perfectly.

"O.K. then, hmmm… Isabella, do you mind if I take a look at your scars?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Er, it's Bella and of course you may." I said awkwardly.

He walked over to me and gently pulled up my sleeves. His hand was icy cold and hard, like he'd stuck it in some ice water and it had froze that way. I flinched back slightly and of course he noticed.

"Sorry he muttered, its just slightly chilly today." He said with a small smile on his lips.

I didn't respond just let him proceed on with his examination. His hands lightly tracing each scar, when he make the ones on my wrists he stopped, and stared at them.

"Bella, your file does not say how you got these scars, do you mind if I ask how?" he murmured, eyes still on my arms.

"Um… my father got mad at me one day…" I muttered back looking away, ashamed to meet his gaze.

I heard a huff from him, but nothing more as he let my arms go and wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"O.K. then now I just have to take a look at your eyes." He said, smiling at me, but I could see something in his eyes and I thought I recognized it as petty.

That little look made me angry, just like that. I didn't need _anybody's _petty! I hated looking into somebody's eyes and seeing that they felt sorry for me! I deserved what I got! If Daddy had thought that I was a bastard of a child, then I must have done something to earn that name and I deserve what I got! I could feel my anger boiling inside of me just begging to be let out, but I wouldn't do that. Not to my sister.

"Sure." Was all I could respond with a curt nod; trying to calm myself down.

Both he and Taylor gave me a look, most likely both wondering why the change in my behavior all of a sudden. But know one said anything.

Dr. Cullen grabbed a light and flashed it in my eyes, the brightness didn't bother me at all, just made my vision turn completely white, which I didn't mind too much.

"Dilation seems to be fine," He murmured scribbling away.

"Tell me Bella, have their been any pain in your body, anywhere?" He asked.

"Well, once in a while my eyes will just start stinging a bit, but whenever that happens my vision just gets a bit worse, and the doctors in phoenix just gave me prescription to help the pain." I explained.

"Yes well, instead of getting a prescription when that happens I want you to come immediately to the hospital, so we can evaluate from here and maybe stop it from making your vision worse." he said, clicking the flash light off and putting it in his pocket.

"O…kay?" I said, doubting any body would be able to help my vision.

He smiled then turned his attention to Taylor who was looking at her nails nost likely thinking about getting a manicure done.

"Taylor, so tell me…." and that was all I heard as I drowned at everything around me and brought myself to my happy place.

In my happy place Mom was still alive and she was there singing me to bed, humming a lullaby that she had made for me when I was just a little girl. She sang to me and told me everything was going to be alright and told me everything was going to be alright.

"Ssshhh honey, go to sleep I will be back when you wake." She hushed me.

"Okay mamma." I murmured.

I was still a little girl in my happy, not older than 13. The year when my life started spiraling down.

I sighed, looking up at her.

Then she started to fade.

"NO Mom! Wait!" I yelled.

"Goodbye…" she whispered then…

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Taylor was yelling at me and slapping my leg.

"huh?" I muttered groggily.

"You fell asleep while I was being examined silly." She laughed.

O right, I must have fell asleep while I was thinking of my happy place, because in my happy place mother never disappears. I must have had a nightmare.

I shuddered, getting on my feet, where Charlie was waiting impatiently.

"C'mon" he said gruffly, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me toward the exit, Taylor trailing behind us.

I was raining so I quickly put a thin shield around me and Taylor making sure that we didn't get wet and also making sure no one actually noticed that we weren't wet. We quickly jumped in the cruiser and in no time we were home. A little to story house with one bathroom that we _all _had to share. I also shared a room with Taylor, two little twin sized beds in a small cramped room, a computer and a desk Charlie had also gotten us, and then there was a little rocking chair in the corner from when Charlie and Renee had still been a couple hoping to have a baby one day, and this was going to be the nursery, but then they found out that it was impossible for Renee to have a child; but they kept it in here, even when they adopted us they offered to take it out but we liked it, it just made our room a little more… homey, I guess.

I sighed and layed on the bed thinking about my dream, or nightmare I should call it as it gave me the chills.

I had to remember that I no longer had a happier place, I was no longer felt safe, or loved, everything I had was pretty much gone. I had to learn to move on, leave the past behind and remember that I was no longer Princess Katniss Everdeen. My name was Isabella Marie Swan and this was my hell hole of a life.

* * *

So.... you like? PLEASE REVIEW! i may not be able to update as much on the week days as i would like because of school, but i will as much as i can! Again please review! they give me inspiration! :)

~Dani :)


	4. Honey and Cedar

**I am _so SORRY_ that I havent updated in such a LONG time! My comp has been attacked by viruses but thats no excuse! I hope this is a satisfying chp for ya! Well, see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"_WAKE UP!"_

I peered through my eyes, to see who the hell was screaming at me and saw an obnoxious Tayler staring down at me, literally jumping up and down, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Ugh, _what do you want now?_" I grunted at her, stuffing my face in the pillow, wishing for a few more minutes of peace and quite so I could sleep.

I had been unable to get any rest this whole weekend because of the stupid rain pounding against my window all night, of course Tayler got her sleep though, only because she slept like the living dead. I swear, nothing can wake that girl up once her sleeping mask is in place and her head is snug against a pillow.

"School! Duh, _remember?_" She said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you forgot our fist day of school in Forks High!." She then proceed to climb up on top of me, her knees on either side of my stomach as she grabbed my hands and pinned them by the side of my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, squiggling around trying to get out.

"Oh nothing, just giving you your morning wet willy!" She said smiling evily.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled at her, narrowing my eyes so that they looked bad and dangerous and would scare the pants of anyone else but my sister.

But before she could do anything, I brought my knee up and slammed it right into her butt.

"OW!" She yelled covering her butt then falling off me and landing on the floor.

"DAMNIT, Bella!" She screamed.

I took this time to run from the room and into the bathroom that was just outside our bedroom door. I slammed the door right in Taylor's face and quickly locked it.

"Hey! I was gonna go in there!" She growled.

I ignored her and started on my morning routine, I washed my face got dressed and made sure non of my arms were visible, so no one could see the scars there. I couldn't help but glance up at the mirror. Because of my vision I could not see clearly, I didn't know what I looked like. From what my vision showed, it looked like my hair was a black giant bush, going in every direction. Taylor said that my hair was a very dark brown, with a lot of curls; she said I looked pretty and that she wanted my hair and eyes, but I knew her and wasn't fooled by her lies, she was just as bad a liar as me. I knew Tayler would never give up her long flawless snow white hair, she had recently just given it layers, but still it stayed completely strait, not a hair out of place, her hair full with volume. How I wish I had her hair and face again.

Sighing, I left the bathroom which Tayler quickly ran into. I carefully walked down the stairs, my hand gripping for support on the rail, so that I wouldn't fall down like last time.

I quickly made some breakfast for the both of us, cereal for me, and scrambled eggs and a grape fruit for Taylor. She called _me _picky when it came to how I liked everything organized, but u don't see me complaining to Miss I-Don't- Like-_Any-_Seeds-In-My-Grapefruit. Gosh, I spend like 30 minutes picking out all the seeds from one grapefruit. Picky, picky.

I'm just finishing washing my dishes when Taylor comes down looking perfect as ever and gracefully plops herself in the seat.

"Ooohhh! My fav! Thank you B!" she says smiling widely at me, as if I'd just made her god damn day. O well, at least she was thankful.

As soon as she was finished I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Come on were going to be late." I grumbled, not really caring if we were.

We jumped in my new ancient rusty Chevy and turned it on. As soon as I did, I winced when it roared to life, lucky we didn't have any close neighbors or else this thing would have woken up the whole neighborhood.

"Ugh, how old did Charlie say this thing is?" Taylor asked, clutching the seat for dear life.

"Um… I think he said it was new in the early sixties, I think." I said and grimaced slightly.

"No comment." Was all she said.

When we arrived, I quickly parked in the nearest open slot and parked the death machine on wheels. As soon as I got out I realized we had already gained attention and people had stopped and stared. I quickly ducked my head, and ran off toward the main office, knowing Taylor was right behind, and glad that it hadn't started raining yet.

As soon as I walked into the main office I could tell that it was brightly lit-too brightly lit. I could hardly see anything because of my vision, everything just appeared white as if I'd been looking at the sun too long. I inhaled deeply, now coming over to my other senses, when my sight had failed me. It smelled mossy and wet inside here just like outside which made me guess there were more plants inside, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. I could slightly make out somebody's form a bit in front of me and started walking toward it, my hands spread out slightly just in case I fell, or ran into something.

My hands encountered what I thought was a desk in front of me and looked at the form on the other side of the desk, now that I was closer it looked to be a slightly over-weight women, maybe in her sixties with curly hair- I couldn't make out her hair color, something unnaturally bright for her age, maybe blonde or red? I felt Taylor nudge my arm signaling for me to get the woman's attention, I quickly put on my best smile and cleared my throat to get the person in front of me attention.

The bright-haired women looked up, jumping slightly not noticing our entrance. "May I help you?"

" I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Tayler," I informed her, and saw her eyes widening in awareness.

"Oh! Yes. Chief Swans daughters! Um… yes, uh I have your schedules and a map right here for you." she said, sounding flustered. I guess it would be obvious that Tayler and I would be a topic of gossip, us being the Police Chiefs adoptive twin daughters who use to live here but no ever got a glimpse of since we were locked indoors at all times, with the exception of our weekly doctor appointments. The ways her eyes looked us up and down as she shuffled through a bunch of papers I could tell she didn't expect us to be so unnaturally pretty. But our beauty was just a mask to lure the weaker in.

"O.K. here you go dearies," she said handing up the papers. "do you need anyone showing you around?" she asked.

Just as Tayler was opening her mouth to say 'yes', I quickly tugged on her arm leading her toward the door as I called out "No, thanks were fine." and then ran out leaving the flustered women behind.

"Why'd you do that?" Tayler asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Because we don't need anyone showing us around…" I grumbled, looking strait ahead.

"Well, I know _I _don't need any showing around, but what about you? Why didn't you tell her you can't see good? I mean like, I know nobody can tell that your pretty much blind since you don't have that gross hazy looking fog over your eyes, and your eyes are a pretty brown color, _but_ people are going to find out with all the tripping and running into walls and not being able to read… so if you ask me I'd say just tell-" I cut off her rambling just then.

"I don't need _anybody _helping me!" I growled. I could feel the anger boiling in as I fought the animal inside me that wanted to snap Taylers neck at the moment.

I then felt a sudden _whoosh_ of calmness, and looked at Tayler confused as to what just made me so calm all of a sudden because I know it wasn't me and the way Tayler was staring at me like I was crazy I knew she hadn't either.

As I looked around me I noticed that a lot of the students were still staring, as Tayler and I were still standing outside of the office building. That was when I smelled it, a wonderfully sweet scent that smelled like honey and cedar.

Tayler apparently smelled it too. " Woah! are you smellin that Bells!" she exclaimed, inhaling deeply.

I gust of wind washed the scent toward us, and I looked the way the wind was heading from. There, just standing and staring at us, not gawking or whispering, was a boy which seemed to have blonde messy hair from what I could tell and was very lean and muscled. Even without that good of a sight I could tell he was beautiful, unnaturally so with the pale white skin he wore. As we both gazed at him he quickly turned his head and strode off much to fast for a regular human pace...

"Holy. Shit. He was HOT!" Tayler practically yelled, bringing me out of my stupor.

****Tayler POV****

Fuck, was he hot. ( bad language- mental slap on the wrist) I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, there just standing and staring, was one mother-fudging hot boy- I mean _man_- that looked liked he needed some relaxing of his own. His face showed no emotion but I could clearly see the way he was so stiff, so _tense_… he clearly needed a nice sousing day at the spa and a nice steamy backrub… if you know what I mean (mental wink). Ugh, I seriously needed to, as Bells says, 'get my mind out of the gutter.'

I laughed in my head as I remember seeing that video from You Tube "The Grapeist"… haha, humans in this time were hilarious, I wish that things were like that, all cool and relaxed, back home… speaking of home…O ya! Bella! Wow I need to focus more. O.K. Tay, _focus_, keep your eye on the Bella Ball.

I refocused on what was happening around me and found Bella looking after Mr. McHottie, only her eyes looked blank as if she were far somewhere else, I could practically see the wheels turning in her eyes as if she were starting to put some new very-frustrating-puzzle together in her head. Well, it didn't seem I was gonna get her attention any other way so there's only one thing to do in a time like this.

"Holy. Shit. He was HOT!" I purposely yelled into her ear as the hottie strode off, around the corner disappearing from view.

Bella jumped and looked over at me, her eyes were almost blank and unseeing but it was pretty obvious how much annoyance was radiating off her.

She glared at me and, for a second, it looked like she was contemplating a way to rip me piece to piece without anyone knowing…yep, the usual look- ya get used to it after a while.

Finally she sighed and rubbed her eyes which instantly made me concerned.

"Hey you al-" but she cut me off.

"I'm fine!" She snapped but sighed again giving me a apologetic smile. (Mental Note: Bells sucks at fake smiles.)

"Well O.K. if you say so…" I said, then I felt my little nasty smile spread across my face, which I knew Bella called 'Trouble'.

****Bella POV****

The moment I saw the blurry image of that evil, little slick smile that came across Tays face I felt myself internally cringe.

"Now lets go find where Mr. McHottie ran off to and have a little fun!" She laughed and pulled me along, down the hall where I could already feels many eyes on us.

Watch out Forks, here comes trouble…

* * *

**Well hope that was good enough for ya. I dont know when ill update next but ill do it ASAP! reviews are appreciated :)**

**~Dani :)**


End file.
